


Я тебя никогда не забуду. Я тебя никогда не увижу

by t_alba



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba





	1. В прозе

\- Олаф, я вас... - Бешеный глубоко вдохнул, намереваясь продолжить.

\- Да?

\- ...стукну.

\- Только не по голове.

\- Олаф, я серьёзно.

\- А вы так умеете?

Кальдмеер почти улыбался.

Вальдес скрежетнул зубами и в который раз повторил:

\- Вам нельзя возвращаться. Нельзя, слышите?

\- Интересно было бы узнать, почему.

Бешеный рыскал по комнате, как потерявший управление корабль.

\- Вы не поймёте... То есть, я не смогу объяснить. Скажем так, у меня плохие предчувствия.

Кальдмеер сочувственно кивнул.

\- Предчувствия - это бывает.

Вальдес застыл, рухнул в жалобно скрипнувшее кресло, яростно сжал руками голову. Глухо сказал:

\- У меня - не бывает. У меня - сбывается.

Ледяной безотчётно коснулся собственного виска.

Вечер накануне отъезда дриксенских пленников из Старой Придды казался бесконечным. Кальдмеер отослал адъютанта пораньше - спать, завтрашний день обещал быть непростым, но у самого адмирала сна не было, что называется, ни в одном глазу. Такое и раньше случалось: сон может прогнать сильная усталость, или тревожные мысли, или навязчивое ощущение, что должно случиться ещё что-то, без чего день не будет законченным. Кальдмеер бездумно смотрел на пляшущий в камине огонь, потом переводил взгляд в заоконную темень, обратно на огонь - пока в дверь не постучал Бешеный, вопреки обыкновению смурной и беспокойный.

\- Олаф, - снова позвал Вальдес, - я вас...

\- Стукнете, я помню.

\- Прошу. Берегите себя и свою многострадальную голову.

\- Ротгер, вы говорите так, будто я к Леворукому отправляюсь, а не - адмирал на мгновение замялся - в Эйнрехт.

\- Вы не сказали "домой", - заметил Бешеный.

Кальдмеер пожал плечами:

\- Едва ли мне вскоре представится случай туда наведаться.

\- Непохоже, чтобы вы сильно скучали.

\- Я никогда не проводил там столько времени, чтобы успеть привязаться.

\- А сколько времени для этого нужно? - Вальдес смотрел пытливо.

\- Ну откуда же мне знать?

\- Господин адмирал, вы уходите от ответа.

\- Господин вице-адмирал, мне сдаётся, что вас устроит только один ответ - и он вам уже известен.

\- Олаф, я вас...

\- Опять?

\- ...не хочу отпускать.

\- Ротгер, ну что вы как ребёнок, - сказал Кальдмеер с ласковой укоризной; продолжил уже жёстче. - Идёт война, и ваши - да и мои, если уж на то пошло - желания мало что значат. Всё решено, завтра мы с Рупертом возвращаемся в Дриксен, и что-то менять уже поздно.

\- Нет. - Бешеный резко поднялся, вновь принялся мерить широкими шагами расстояние от камина до двери. - Как же вы не понимаете, ещё ничего не поздно, ничего. Поздно будет, когда... - и замер, словно наткнувшись на невидимую стену. Сказал, не глядя в глаза:

\- Я никогда не предлагал противнику предать свою страну и перейти на сторону Талига. И никогда не предложил бы подобного вам, потому что, будь хоть малейший шанс на то, что вы согласитесь, это были бы уже не вы.

Ледяной медленно провёл пальцами по шраму на щеке.

\- Мне никогда не предлагали предать свою страну. Случись же подобное, я счёл бы это тягчайшим оскорблением. И я уверен в том, что вы такого намерения не имели, потому что иначе это были бы уже не вы.

В комнате воцарилась недобрая, вязкая тишина.

\- Простите.

\- За что? - У Кальдмеера очень спокойный голос, слишком спокойный.

\- За... Спасибо. Я...

\- Вы устали, Ротгер. Уже поздно.

\- Выгоняете меня?

\- Нет.

\- Если бы вы сказали "Да", я бы ушёл.

\- Мы и так скоро расстанемся. Я отправлюсь в Эйнрехт, вы, вероятно, домой.

\- И хотел бы встретить вас там же. Не смотрите так, Олаф. "Астэра" застоялась на якоре, а я соскучился по морю. И буду вновь ждать вас в гости.

\- Вы говорите так, будто море - ваше.

\- А вы считаете - ваше?

Солнечная улыбка Вальдеса светлым бликом отразилась в глазах Кальдмеера - и угасла.

\- Олаф, я вас...

\- Ротгер.

Бешеный покорился:

\- ...я вас, может, больше никогда не увижу.

\- Может, - согласился Кальдмеер. - Поэтому я хотел бы...

\- Не надо! - вскинулся Вальдес.

Повторил безнадёжно:

\- Не надо.

И вышел стремительно, не дожидаясь ответа, будто за ним гнался Леворукий со всеми своими кошками.

Наутро, когда все уже были в сборе, Райнштайнер отчего-то медлил отдать приказ об отъезде. Кальдмеер не мог понять, в чём дело, пока не заметил взгляд, который барон бросил на крыльцо - в этом взгляде читалось недоумение человека, ошибившегося в безупречно верных, казалось бы, предположениях. Ледяному стало смешно и горько одновременно от чужой уверенности в том, что вице-адмирал Вальдес непременно выйдет попрощаться с дриксенскими пленными. Вот капитан Джильди всё понял сразу.

Моряки - народ суеверный.

Оставаться в резиденции регента больше нужды не было; Ротгер Вальдес вернулся домой.

Небо ли отражается в море, море ли - в небе?

Зимнее море было серым, зимнее небо - ясным.

\- Олаф, - тихо сказал Вальдес, - Олаф, я вас...

Неожиданный порыв холодного ветра, швырнувший в лицо пригоршню снега, заставил подавиться готовыми вырваться словами.

\- Что, даже сейчас нельзя? - Бешеный невесело рассмеялся.

"Олаф, я вас никогда не забуду".


	2. В стихах

На Изломе зимы и эпохи  
Всё непрочно, неверно и зыбко.  
Больше слов значат взгляды и вздохи,  
Горче слёз язвит губы улыбка.

У какой силы вымолить чудо,  
Когда час расставанья всё ближе?  
— Я тебя никогда не забуду.  
— Я тебя никогда не увижу.

Плачут воском горящие свечи.  
Неужели достанет отваги  
Заплатить за прощания вечер  
Возвращением сердца и шпаги?

Расстояние боль не утишит,  
Ледяная вода не остудит.  
— Я тебя никогда не увижу.  
— Я тебя никогда не забуду.

Сон чужой потревожен не будет,  
Только ветер и море услышат:  
— Я тебя никогда не забуду.  
— Я тебя никогда...

Никогда.


End file.
